


a crofarran fic

by sabled (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, hope u enjoy it :), i worked rly hard on this :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sabled
Summary: just a quick crofarran drabble! kinda inspired by a reylo fic i read :3c





	a crofarran fic

cronan and farran look deeply into each others eyes. then they use their earth magic and dunk every fujoshi into a pit in the ground. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> stop fetishizing mlm you fucking nasties
> 
> drag me i love the adrenaline


End file.
